


sunflower

by forrainydaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Mostly Fluff, also this is my first work, angst at the end, changlix mainly, emo changbin is friends with the sunshine club, felix is weird and adorable but we knew that, it's also really short, minho is like barely there oops, woochan if you squint??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrainydaze/pseuds/forrainydaze
Summary: Changbin likes photography and sunflowers, and Felix is in Seoul for the summer. One way or another, the two meet, and everything between them blossoms.





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! This is my first fic in a while and I'm not sure if it's actually that good but I've been trying to write /something/ and I actually really like how this came out, so I hope you like it too.
> 
> I was listening to "Sunflower" by Post Malone and Swae Lee while writing so technically that's what inspired it but not really...
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated, happy reading!

For someone who really loved photography, Seo Changbin was lucky. The farm at the end of the street was home to some really rambunctious kids, to which he had the pleasure of babysitting. It was only natural that they paid the the Seo family back with farm food for these services, and for Changbin, access to the back fields so that he could take as many "aesthetic" pictures as he wanted.

It was finally summer, and Changbin always loved the summer. The fields that were usually closed off because of spring showers were finally open for him to explore, and he moved to his favorite spot in the enclosure, the sunflower garden. For some reason, the sunflowers were always so calming, especially when the sun began to set and the sky was filled with warm oranges, lilacs, and corals. And those cool summer nights always gave him the best pictures.

However, today was a different day. The family had planted giant sunflowers instead of the miniature variety, so as he tried to walk around, the flowers were almost at his chin and he could barely see. To top it off, it was getting dark and he could see the sun setting slowly behind the hill.

"Damn. Look at these flowers. These flowers are almost taller than me. The flower is winning, and I am losing," he grumbled softly.

"Wow, you are not ready to hear about trees," a low voice responded, chuckling from behind him. Changbin's body went rigid from fear, but he slowly turned around, expecting an 8-foot tall troll (because what human would have such a deep voice?) only to be met by a kid who looked much younger than him, with blonde tousled hair and some freckles on his cheeks (he almost didn't see the freckles though, since it was so dark).

"W-who are you?" Changbin asked, slightly stuttering, still wary of the stranger.

"Lee Yongbok. Or Felix. Actually, just call me Felix. I'm the cousin of Sori and Aeri? They're the girls that live on the farm at the end of the street. I'm just here for summer break, and then I'm going back to Australia." Ah, so that's where the accent is from, Changbin thought, noting the slightly accented and broken Korean.

"So, you're taking pictures of the sunflowers?" Felix asked after a few minutes, trying to compensate for the awkward silence that was slowly enveloping them.

"Uh, yeah. Photography is my hobby, and I normally come here during the summers to take sunflower pictures. But this time they're really tall. Which is kinda annoying," Changbin commented, and Felix laughed again.

"You know, they planted smaller ones too. They're a little farther back though. The only reason these are so big is because Sori and Aeri messed up with the seeds they needed and accidentally brought back bigger ones." Felix glanced up at the now almost midnight-blue sky.

"Sorry, uh, gotta get back otherwise they're gonna get worried. See you some other time?" Felix asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Changbin responded, unable to say no to Felix's pleas.

"Yeet! See you tomorrow, buddy!"

_Shit. I forgot to tell him my name._

🌻

Like he promised, Changbin was there again the next evening silently snapping pictures. He was about to take another one when Felix's head popped up between the sunflowers, effectively scaring the shit out of him again.

"Jesus, Felix! Do you want me to get a heart attack?"

"No? I would never wish for that, uh..."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Changbin."

"Oh, you're Changbin?" Felix asked.

"Uh...you sound like you've heard things about me. Good things, I hope."

"They're all good, don't worry. Pretty sure Sori has a crush on you," Felix replied, "but she's only seven. Please don't tell me you're into little kids," he pleaded.

"Of course not! Oh my god, Felix, are you like this to everyone you meet?" Changbin deadpanned, and Felix pouted in response and shrugged.

"Oh wait! I got some stuff so we could just sit down and talk, you know?" he asked, pulling out a picnic blanket, which they both willingly sat on.

"To answer your question, yeah I am usually like this. Mum says I always talk too much. It's probably because I wasn't around a lot of kids when I was younger. They always said that the kids around the neighborhood would bully me because they were much bigger and stronger, so I didn't hang out with a lot of people and I've only started going to a public school recently. I've made some friends there, Jisung and Chan, but that's only because we have similar senses of humor. Otherwise, I'm basically an outcast. And I rambled about my backstory just now, I'm sorry Changbin, I know you have better things to do–"

"It's alright, Felix. Anyway, you said you're going to be here the whole summer, right?" Felix nodded.

"Alright then, I'm gonna make this one of your best summers in Korea then," Changbin responded, a small smile on his face. Felix's expression mirrored his, and they sat together in comfortable silence, sipping on some Sprites that Felix brought with him. The low buzz of the fireflies surrounded them as they stared at the sun setting, and Changbin turned to see Felix staring at the sky with awe, an expression full of pure wonder and curiosity. Changbin quickly grabbed his camera and held it up to focus on Felix, quickly pressing the shutter button before his expressions changed. The flash went off, pulling Felix out of his trance.

"Hey, what was that for?" Felix complained, surprised at the bright light.

"Nothing, you had a nice expression. I wanted to take a picture of it," Changbin said nonchalantly, and Felix turned his head and picked at tufts of grass. He was lucky the sky was red enough so that his own red cheeks weren't super noticeable. Changbin just shrugged, slightly smirking, to which Felix threw some grass at him and it ended up with them laughing at each other and throwing grass, as if they were best friends who had known each other for years and not people who were strangers one day ago.

🌻

"Okay, Felix, don't worry. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin are all nice people. They're not gonna hurt you. Be calm, alright?" Felix murmured to himself, giving him a pep talk as he stood in front of his mirror. After a few weeks of talking to each other, Changbin offered to let Felix meet his friends, and Felix happily agreed. But now, on the day of, Felix was as nervous as ever. What if he messed up on a word? Or what if he overshared something and Changbin's friends made fun of him? He heard a honk from outside, which he assumed to be Changbin and he quickly ran out, sitting in the passenger seat and rubbing his clammy hands together.

"Lix, don't be nervous. They're all nice people, and they're really going to love you, alright?" Changbin asked, and Felix nodded. Lix? he thought, a light blush dusting his cheeks. When the two neared the cafe, he saw three boys sitting inside talking to each other, who he assumed to be Changbin's friends. There was a super tall one, one with red hair, and a brown-haired boy wearing glasses.

"Yo, Changbin! Took you long enough," the tall one commented and his gaze flew to Felix. He held out his hand, saying,

"You must be Felix. I'm Hyunjin! This red-haired kid next to me is Jeongin, and the one with the glasses is Seungmin." Felix nodded in response and gingerly shook Hyunjin's hand.

"Oi, Jin, Innie and I can speak for ourselves," Seungmin replied as Felix and Changbin moved to sit in the booth. Hyunjin just rolled his eyes.

"Felix, what do you want to drink?" Changbin asked, and Felix pointed to the Oreo milkshake on the menu. Changbin frowned at Felix's decision to not speak, but accepted it nonetheless, as he asked the waiter for the items they wanted.

"So Felix, where are you from?" Jeongin asked, trying to start a conversation. Felix didn't respond, and Changbin had to nudge him to stop him from spacing out.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was a little zoned out."

"That's okay! I understand you're a little nervous because we're strangers, but hopefully we become closer since Changbin said you're going to be here for the rest of the break!"

"Ah yeah," Felix replied, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Hyunjin cooed and squished Jeongin's cheeks, who just pouted and slapped his hands away.

"But Felix, where are you from? Your accent's really cool," Seungmin asked again.

"Oh, I'm from Australia. My cousins live here and I just wanted to visit once before I have to actually focus on college entrance exams and stuff."

"Oh wow, Australia! That's so cool! Woojinie-hyung's boyfriend is from Australia. His name is Bang Chan, I think?" Jeongin responded excitedly. At the sound of "Chan," Felix's ears perked up.

"Oh, Chan is my best friend! What a small world!" Meanwhile, Changbin was softly smiling to himself, glad that Felix was comfortable around his friends.

Fast forward two hours later, and the five were sitting on the curb, eating vanilla ice cream.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out, Jeongin."

"It wasn't my fault! Blame Hyunjin hyung!"

Jeongin accidentally slipped while getting a refill for his milkshake, which fell on Seungmin, who freaked out because he was a germaphobe, and Hyunjin being the wonderful friend he was, started laughing. Seungmin then wiped the whipped cream on his face and all hell broke loose. The whole time though, Felix was laughing, and seeing his smile made Changbin's heart swell. Seeing his smile was the most beautiful thing ever, and Changbin wanted to capture that smile before he left.

🌻

"Changbin!" Felix called out, looking for the boy in the sunflower field. He finally found the boy sitting under one of the taller sunflowers, napping. Felix internally squealed at the sight. Over the past two months that they got to know each other, Felix couldn't help but feel butterflies around the other boy, and the same went for Changbin.

Felix lightly shook Changbin awake and the boy yawned and groaned, his eyes slowly opening to see the freckled boy smiling at him.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Changbin asked groggily, standing up and picking up his camera.

"Well, I just wanted to hang out with you," Felix responded, blushing.

"Uh, okay, yeah," Changbin said, blinking in surprise.

"So, um, you know I'm gonna be leaving soon," Felix started as they walked together around the field.

"Don't get me started, Lix. This break went by so fast."

"Yeah, I know. But uh, I wanted to do something with you before I leave."

"And that is?" Changbin asked, hands in his back pockets. Felix pulled out a few plastic baggies and water bottles from his drawstring bag, and held them up proudly, a smile lighting up his face.

"Sunflower seeds! I want to plant them with you!" Felix's face flushed, but the smile was still bright on his face, his eyes crinkled, and Changbin found him breathtaking.

"Wait, Felix. Keep that expression for one second!" Changbin yelled, grabbing his camera and taking a few pictures of the beautiful boy in front of him, sunflowers all around him.

"Also, yeah, I'd love to plant sunflowers with you." And Felix smiled even wider. He grabbed Changbin's hand quickly and dragged him to an open clearing.

"Okay, I brought gardening supplies. I brought Yearling sunflowers, which are kinda reddish orange. It's one of my favorite types of sunflowers, so I hope you're okay with that."

"Anything for you, Lix," Changbin replied, putting on the gardening gloves, and Felix swore his heart beat faster. They worked side by side, planting all the seeds that Felix had brought, and by the time they were done, the sun was close to setting. They sat on the ground, tired and sweaty, but happy they were finished. The camera lay somewhere close by next to Changbin, and they breathed heavily, taking in the summer colors of the sky.

"Hey Lix?" Changbin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I, um, kiss you?" he asked, and Felix moved forward, cupping the other boy's cheeks in his hands. He pressed their lips together, and it felt like time stopped. To Changbin, kissing Felix was like being in Antarctica and Death Valley at the same time. It was like flying in the sky or walking like a tortoise on the Earth. It made his insides churn and he felt like everything was going upside down but he didn't hate it. He could taste Felix's orange chapstick and could feel the boy's eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

"W-was that o-okay?" Felix asked after a few seconds when they were catching their breath.

"That was more than okay, Lix," Changbin breathed, before attaching his lips to Felix's again. After a few moments, Felix giggled and Changbin chuckled amusedly.

"What's so funny, Lix?"

"The other day Hyunjin and I were texting and he told me that I should totally kiss you and I said no because I was unsure, and then he said that you look at me like I'm the sun and that you're apparently whipped for me."

"I'm gonna punch that kid one day," Changbin muttered, eyebrows furrowing. Felix giggled again, moving over next to the other boy and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, Changbin."

"Love you too, Felix."

🌻

The sunflowers they planted finally bloomed after a month, luckily right before Felix had to leave.

"Water them, okay Binnie? I'm going to call Sori and Aeri to make sure you're taking good care of our flowers," Felix said, the night before he had to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. You better call me too, though. If you don't call me I'm gonna make Woojin-hyung yell at Chan-hyung to yell at you."

"Of course I'm gonna call you! You're my boyfriend, you always come first!" Boyfriend. That word still seemed so unfamiliar to Changbin, but he wasn't complaining. Felix was all he needed. Felix leaned over to give Changbin a short kiss as the boy held the camera up and took pictures of his surroundings.

"I'm getting some of our pictures printed tomorrow, so I'm gonna send them when I can." Felix nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll write you letters! And hopefully mum and dad will let me come here more often and maybe we can permanently move here!"

"That would be nice," Changbin murmured, hugging Felix as they stared at the stars beginning to appear in the night sky.

"No matter what, Binnie, I'm not gonna leave you. Just so you know."

"Yeah, I trust you. And you know I'm not gonna leave you either, right?"

"Yeah. You know why I wanted to plant sunflowers with you?" Changbin shrugged, prodding Felix to answer the question.

"They mean adoration and loyalty. The things I promise to give to you forever. I know we've only known each other for 3 months, which realistically doesn't seem like a lot, but I fell in love with the Binnie who complains about losing to flowers, and I'll fall in love again with future Binnie too. Always know I'll be with you," Felix said, pressing a kiss to Changbin's cheek.

"The same goes for me. You'll always be my sunflower."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Stray Kids on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starsailoryeol)! ♡


End file.
